You'll Always be my Savior
by Emile Amadare
Summary: Alterations to episode 16. Renji/Rukia


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any related materials. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump.

Alterations to episode 16 and on. References to episodes 32 and 61.

**You'll Always Be My Savior**

**A Bleach one-shot fanfiction by Emile Amadare**

That night, the moon was round and full in the black sky, which was scattered with clouds. A breeze forced Rukia's raven-colored hair over her face. Her deep indigo eyes showed that she was feeling intense worry. She hoped that Ichigo would somehow be safe… She also hoped that he wouldn't find her, because if he did, he would certainly be in trouble; the Soul Society was looking for Rukia, and if Ichigo were with her, he'd definitely get caught up in something. Even though this all started because of his carelessness, she did not want the orange-haired, angsty, teenage human to get hurt, or worse.

She walked on without knowing her destination. Her mind was so crowded with thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Those thoughts soon found their way to her past, which she really missed, even though she hadn't been in the best situation. At least back then she was with her real family- her close, childhood friends who were orphans, like her. It was so nice when they were all still together. It wasn't really a shock when most of them died… Street kids with no money are likely not to survive. But she was left with one special friend: a red-haired boy named Renji, who would grow up with her and then they would enroll at the Soul Reaper Academy together.

And then the Kuchikis came. And they informed Rukia that they would be happy to adopt her. This had meant that she would automatically become a soul reaper and no longer needed the academy. Renji's reaction to this news was disappointing… He tried to be happy for her, but it had only made her unhappy. Her last, best friend insisted that she take the offer, separating them.

She didn't want to go with the Kuchiki family, but she did. And she found out just how unusual Byakuya, her new brother, was, aside from his power. He always seemed so cold, almost empty. As if his intense spiritual pressure and the power of a court guard squad captain weren't scary enough. But she had a strange respect for him…. It was strange to respect him so much because…. he never even looked at her.

Still, the adoption made her life easier, except she didn't get to be with Renji. His absence felt so strange… When he graduated from the academy, she saw him, but only at meetings, really. He was even assigned to the second seat under her brother…. But her relationship with her old friend had really changed. Sure, she had Kaien and Captain Ukitake, but she still missed him. The new air between them was somewhat awkward and nowhere near as comfortable as before.

And now Kaien was gone, and after her current visit to the world of the living, Rukia would most likely be stripped of her seat in squad thirteen. So she had also pretty much lost her captain, too.

She sighed and thought about Ichigo again. He always had a strong, admirable determination. But that is what would get him hurt some day. Maybe it would have been better not to leave him a note…

Suddenly, two soul reapers appeared in front of her. One had long black hair and wore a captain's outfit. The other was his blood-haired lieutenant.

Meanwhile, Rukia's letter sat on the surface of Ichigo's desk, unseen, and unread.

"B-Brother…." Rukia stuttered. "And… Renji…" She stared at them with wide eyes. She was in trouble.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Byakuya said, looking straight passed her, "If you refuse to come with us, we will use force. You will be placed in a detention cell until your punishment is decided. Because of what you've done, I expect the consequences to be high."

Rukia lowered her head and looked at the ground. "I understand."

Renji wore a tortured look on his face. He knew what he had come for, but he changed his mind. "Roar, Zabimaru!" His zanpak-to changed into its released form, with its spiky and ridged edge.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

Renji walked across the street and stood in front of Rukia, facing his captain. He took up a defensive position. "I can't let you do this."

Rukia spoke up from behind him. "Stop, Renji!"

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Very well. That's too bad." With a flash step, he was gone, and then reappeared.

Blood shot out of Renji's lower chest, and then continued to gush heavily. He dropped to his knees.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled in horror as she knelt down beside him. Byakuya had stabbed him for his insubordination, betrayal as a lieutenant, and his disregard for the law. Now Renji would be punished, too. Rukia's eyes watered. "You idiot," she cried. "What have you done?"

"Bya…kuya…" Renji said as he endured the pain, "… Give us a few… minutes… Please…"

The captain stood where he was, silent.

"I'm sorry… Rukia…" Renji began as the small, black haired girl held him. "I care about you… a lot… I know, I acted carelessly… I didn't think it through… but I didn't want to watch you get some horrible sentence. Now at least… I can watch your punishment… from my very own cell." He tried to smile.

"You idiot… " Rukia repeated.

xxx

Renji woke up inside someplace dark. He sat up and winced as he felt a shot of pain. He looked down at his body; someone had been generous enough to patch up his wound before sending him to the cell he realized he was now inside of.

A little bit of moonlight came in from the small window, poorly illuminating his cell and a few others. He looked around, and noticed who sat on the floor of the neighboring cell. "Rukia?"

She turned her head. "Renji? You're awake."

He stood up from his cot and walked over to the bars that separated the two cells. He sat down on the cold, stone floor. "I wish you didn't have to be punished."

"At least I get to be near an old friend," she smiled. "Oh, be careful not to open your wound…"

He wasn't paying any attention to it. "Alright." Instead he focused on Rukia's big purplish blue eyes. They glistened in the moonlight, and captured him.

"I'm serious," she said. "If you get hurt now, no one is here to help you…"

"Okay," he sighed.

She smiled. "You can be so careless sometimes. Just like someone else I know."

"Who's that?"

"Ichigo…"

"Is he that human who stole your powers?"

She nodded. "You act a lot like him sometimes."

Renji sighed. "Because of him, you're in here."

"Maybe. And because of your carelessness, you're in here, too."

"I was trying to save you… but I had no plan, and no plan would have worked. I panicked. I didn't want to let this happen." He stroked her cheek. "I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

Rukia's eyes widened a little at his touch. She smiled. Then she sighed. "If I know Ichigo… he'll be coming for me."

Renji looked dissatisfied.

She smiled again, and got on her knees to face him. Then she reached through the bars, set her hand on the side of his face, and gently kissed his lips.

He blushed heavily. The kiss was unexpected.

"You will always be my savior," said Rukia.*


End file.
